


we'll be kings and queens (all for one, one for all)

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drama & Romance, Hacker Phichit Chulanont, Hitman Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Undercover Missions, yoiroyaltyweek2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Yuuri was sent on a mission. Falling in love with Prince Nikiforov was not it.





	we'll be kings and queens (all for one, one for all)

**Author's Note:**

> greetings all.  
> this is my story for the yoiroyaltyweek 2018!! it's kind of a mess and not thoroughly planned out, so please, i beg you, bear with me.   
> hopefully i'll be able to get the chapter's out on time, but if not, then sorry ^^;   
> I hope you enjoy it at least!
> 
> __  
> **"Life is pain, Highness. Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something." -The Princess Bride**  
> 

Let's be blunt; undercover work was not one of Yuuri's favourites. It wasn't the simplest thing to fall into a character, and he sometimes got his stories crossed and gave himself away. Going undercover was difficult and he despised it.

However, undercover was exactly where Yuuri found himself during the Kingdom of Patras' annual ball. 

He reached a hand up to adjust his mask slightly as Phichit spoke into his earpiece, voice tiny.

"Alright, this dumb masquerade is gonna make this hard, but you should know the guy when you see him."

Yuuri nodded, too surrounded by people to give a verbal reply. With camera's all over the room, and with Phichit's knack for overriding security systems, he knew his friend would see.

"Okay," Phichit's voice was back. "I think he's in the east side of the room. At least, it looks that way. Head over there." Yuuri nodded again and moved.

Right into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The stranger had placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, whether it was to steady Yuuri or himself was unknown. Neither of them fell, but Yuuri did have to shake his head a little bit. 

"It's fine." He grit out, pulling his shoulder as calmly as possible to signal the stranger to remove his hand. He didn't.

"Are you okay?" 

It was now that Yuuri looked up at him. His silver hair was what caught his eye first. Then, bright blue eyes behind mask that faded from white to a dark pink. Finally, Yuuri's brain caught up to him, and he realised he hadn't answered the question.

He stuttered. "Um, yeah, yes. I'm fine. Are you?"

The man smiled. "Yep! I'm P- I'm Victor." He moved his hand from Yuuri's shoulder and held it out for Yuuri to shake. Well, Yuuri had figured it was for a handshake, but then Victor brought Yuuri's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles, making Yuuri blush. 

"Oh. I'm Yuuri." In his flustered state, he forgot to use a fake name. Damn. 

" _Yuuri._ " He heard Phichit whisper in his ear, as if he needed a reminder that he had messed up horribly. 

"Well, Yuuri," Victor's smile brightened, "would you like to dance?"

Dumbfounded, Yuuri nodded and let himself be pulled onto the dancefloor. The music was slow, at first, and Victor automatically moved into a waltz, stepping in perfect time to the music. Yuuri struggled to fall into an easy rhythm at first, concerned with how closely Victor was holding him, but as the music picked up speed, he found himself moving in time with his partner. 

He didn't notice as the crowd moved, leaving room for them to take over the floor. All he saw was Victor's bright eyes and bowed smile as they read each other's moves a second beforehand, dancing across the room and back, before ending with Yuuri holding Victor in a low dip, both of them panting hard at the unexpected exertion. 

Eventually, they stood back up, still holding each other close. The other couples moved back onto the dancefloor around them, and they stayed in the center, swaying slightly to the beat.

"That was amazing." Victor gasped.

"You were amazing." Yuuri laughed. Victor's smile, it seemed, was contagious. He couldn't remember having this much fun in a long time. 

Victor hummed and rested his forehead on Yuuri's for a moment, his eyes closed and just breathing. Yuuri flushed, but let him, admiring his eyelashes and his cheekbones and his lips...

"Can I show you something?" Victor asked, suddenly, his eyes snapping open. 

"Um, sure?"

And like that, he was being pulled off again. They weaved through the crowds and out a side door. When it shut, Victor turned back to him. 

"Okay," he begun. "Don't- Just don't freak out, okay?" Yuuri nodded at him and watched as Victor removed his mask. 

And under the mask? None other than Prince Victor Nikiforov of Patras. The Prince of the country Yuuri was in. The country of which he was sent to kill a noble of.

"Oh _shit_." He heard Phichit say in his ear, and the only thing he could do was agree.

SHIT.


End file.
